Twilight's Silly Secret Hobby
by flashfox
Summary: Twilight tries to hide her most secret of guilty pleasures from her friends. Chapter 2 up, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Pinkie Brush Off

This fanfic is reference to the opening scene in the fifth episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic "Griffon the Brush-Off." Look very closely at how Twilight interacts with the book, and you might see where I came to my conclusion.

**Twilight's Silly Secret Hobby**

By flashfox466

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Twilight chose to read outside today. She lay on a bench; her back warmed by the sun as she's engulfed in her favorite book. In her mind, her choice of outdoor literature was questionable today, but she figured no one would think much of it since she's always reading her books.

Before it was even noon, Twilight was already halfway through the book. She was so trapped in the moment as the characters on the page leapt to life in her mind. Just as the grand hero was going to land the great buck that would send the villain rocketing into orbit, that was when Pinkie Pie showed up.

"Hey Twilight! You'd never guess what Rainbow Dash did today!" Pinkie said, casually bouncing towards Twilight. She stopped in her tracks when she spots the book.

"Hey Pinkie." Twilight responded, not taking her eyes from the book.

"What'cha reading there?" Said Pinkie. Twilight looked up at her slightly aghast.

"Oh… um, just a science journal."

"Looks like a comic!"

"Well… Some science journals have comics in them… To illustrate the point!"

"I didn't know science journals came in hard cover!"

Twilight cringed. Sometimes Pinkie is smarter than she knows.

"What were you saying about Rainbow Dash?" Stated Twilight.

Pinkie was hit with the realization and went back to bouncing and overreacting. Twilight plants her attention back into the book.

"Oh yeah! You should've seen her! Hoof lightning action overload! She was like a sonic superstar! Flying higher, and higher! Then Rainbow Dash swooped down SWOOSH! And right before she hit the ground SHOOM she pulled up BWROOM!"

"Uh-huh" Twilight responded apathetically. She turns the page to the right and continues the adventure.

"Then she looped around and around like WOOM WOOM WOOM WOOM WOOM WOOM WOOM!" Pinkie fell over in excitement

"Uh huh"

Pinkie Pie spots something in the sky and runs off after it. Twilight sighed in relief, as she turned the page right again, and continued reading, from right to left.

As it turns out this was no ordinary book, it wasn't Equestrian in origin at all. It was a hard cover, vintage, collector's edition comic from the far distant land of Nipponi, known for their books and comics reading from Right to Left instead of the standard Left to Right of Equestria. Ponies caught reading comics from Nipponi were often branded as creepy, and Twilight had originally intended to stay clear of it, until a certain Nipponi comic caught her eye.

"One Pony," the epic tale of pirates adventuring to find the ultimate treasure! She particularly likes the ships navigator, Tsunami, with her deep and tragic past, and her tough and trickster nature. Seeing the crew take on tough enemies like the FishPony Pirates makes her giddy like a schoolgirl sometimes! Which is why she hides it from even her closest friends. She doesn't want to look creepy does she? At least that's what she assume what would happen.

"I'm really going to have to order the next collection before the day through." Said Twilight. "Gomu Gomu no… Gatling buck!"

Twilight suddenly jumped up standing and bucked wildly upwards. Realizing too late what she had done. She looked around for suspects; thankful she was alone this time. She collected up her book and ran back to the library.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Apples

Twilight's Silly Secret Hobby

By flashfox466

Chapter 2: Early Morning Apples

Applejack suddenly woke in the middle of the night. Her eyes adjust as she discerns the dark unfamiliar location. She saw the rows upon rows of books that lined the walls. She finally noticed that she was lying uncomfortably on the floor. Turning over, she spots the white and purple pony next to her and an all purple pony close by.

"Oh yeah, the slumber party." She said in a whisper, "Did we just plum forget to git into our beds before sleepin'?"

Rather clumsily, she climbs back on her hooves. The orange pony's eyes were half closed, as if they were too heavy to hold up. She stumbles across the room and into Twilight's kitchen.

"Might as well get me a snack before tucking myself in all nice like," said yawning, "That's funny, why I saying everything I'm ganna do?"

She chuckled to herself as she opened Twilight's fridge. Scanning the contents, she eyed the oranges on the bottom shelf.

"Oh Twilight" Applejack snickered, "You little traitor."

She laughed really hard at this observation. However, she had to stop herself when she thought she heard movement in the next room. She closes the fridge and looks over at Twilight and Rarity. Twilight is rolling in her sleep. Applejack gives off a sigh of relief and goes back to check the cupboards.

Hays Classic Potato Chips, Equines Frosted Leaves, Colta-Cola, who knew Twilight would have so many name brands. Applejack began to pick up a loaf of bread with her mouth when she noticed a small little enclosed space behind it. Pushing the bread aside, she noticed it was like a little cabinet within the big cabinet and it had a gold color label with fancy letters on it.

"Fuji apples?"

Cautiously, she opens the little cabinet and books spew out onto the pony. She falls back onto her side and she soon finds herself covered in books.

"Woo nelly, does that girl have to keep books in her kitchen, too? Huh?"

Upon closer inspection, she noticed these books weren't like the others. They had colorful illustrated characters printed on their covers. She nuzzles one open with her nose and is surprised to find comics printed within them. But curiously, they seem to be printed in the wrong direction. Before she could question them more, she notices that she just dumped a bunch of books in the middle of Twilight's kitchen. Hurried, she starts picking up the books with her mouth and placing them back in the tiny Cupboard.

"How did she fit all these in 'ere?"

Just as she was about the put away the last book, she caught a glimpse of the cover. She laid it on the floor to get a closer look. It had a dragon, looked much like Spike except much taller than any pony. It wore a long red coat and strangely shaped glasses. The dragon's spikes form a weird shape that looks like the hair of a pony that had been struck by lightning. It held what looked like a gun, but much smaller, and built to be held by the dragon's dexterous hands. The book's title floats above the hero.

"Dragun?" said Applejack aloud, "is this supposed to be a western?"

She opened the book with her hoof and began to read, from right to left.

It was a dusty desert saloon in the middle of nowhere. A dark individual sits in the corner, hiding from sight. The bartender tends to two ponies that are talking amongst themselves.

"Did ya hear? Vasque the Stampede struck Hoofington Outpost. Demolished the whole bucking place! It was quite shocking!"

"How many deaths?"

"None"

"Really?"

"None what'so ever. It must have been a miracle."

"Heh, a miracle in a land with no god?"

Suddenly, a booming voice shook the establishment.

"Vasque the Stampede! We know you're in there. You have 5 seconds to give yourself up!"

The two ponies and the bartender jump in surprised. They run outside and find a large line of colts, all with saddle mounted machine guns pointed at the saloon. The speaker was a giant ogre like beast, with one robotic arm.

They all scream and run for their lives in opposite directions. Then the guns fired; hundreds of bullets tearing apart the saloon, breaking it down into small chunks. Quickly, the building is reduced to splinters, all except for the dark figure and his little table, who is revealed to be a dragon.

He placed a gem stone in his mouth and bit down. Then he stood up and faced the line of colts. He pulled out his gun and aimed carefully. Pulls the trigger…

"click"

"click"

He opens the barrel of the gun and jumps back in horror. In his panic, he pulls out a scroll, which he holds out firmly in his hand.

"Stand back or I'll send for help!" yelled the mysterious dragon.

A bullet knocks the scroll out of his hands. He yelps and quickly runs for his life as guns fire behind him.

"I wasn't expecting that!" giggled Applejack. She continued reading into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
